


agents of shield drabbles

by jemmaly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmaly/pseuds/jemmaly
Summary: a bunch of headcannons i decided to write a few paragraphs about.





	agents of shield drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> this one is based on whe fitz brought simmons back from maveth and something does not feel right.

jemma's pov

_italics = jemma's flashback_

the way her own clothes felt on her rough skin, how her favourite soft sweater just didn’t feel right on her body. she could feel every single fiber but. they just don’t belong to her.

the air was a little thicker, considering maveth didn’t exactly have a rich oxygen atmosphere like earth, it made sense, how it feels foreign but yet comforting, to be able to breathe a little better.

“there you go, your favourite chamomile tea with a pinch of mulberry in it.”

“thanks, fitz.”

_JEMMA _

_FITZ _

_JEMMA _

_she definitely wasn’t hallucinating; or at least with Will next to her, she knows it’s real. _

_“Will, did you hear that? It’s Fitz! He’s here!” _

she counted every single hour when she was in maveth, hoping something or someone would save her from this forsaken planet

4,722 hours

283,320 minutes.

“earth to jemma. come, I’ll bring you to the lab, maybe that might be more comfortable for you.”

oh how she missed the lab, or more importantly, she missed fitz.


End file.
